Chapters and Imperial Regiments
by the new mandalore
Summary: Thought up Space Marine chapters and Imperial Guard regiments.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Krieg's Chosen

Shoulder Artwork: Raised fist clutching a knife.

Shoulder Caption: From the Trenches We Fight!

Color Scheme: Moss green mottled with dark browns and light tans. Except for their left hands, which are painted entirely black.

Founding: Founded in the 2nd founding, successor chapter of Imperial Fists, noncompliant to codex.

Legion Number: VII

Primarch: Rogal Dorn.

Chapter Master: Hans Strongarm.

Home world: Krieg, recruits from Krieg and neighboring systems. They are currently under investigation for excessive use of the Vitae Womb.

Main Base: Fortified moons of Krieg code named Mourning, Atonement, and the main base of Vengeance. One fortress monastery in command of 9th battalion, several crusade fleets are spread throughout galaxy currently.

Allies: Death Korps of Krieg, Imperial Fists, Space Wolves, and Iron Hands. Adeptus Mechanicus and Legio Titanica, to the point Warhound Titans have been attached to the Chapter permanently alongside Reaver class titans.

Number of Marines: Several thousand, ranging at times from 1,000 to an excess of 10,000. Fluctuates from recruitment/death rate, most battalions are constantly on deployment.

Specialty: Trench warfare, chemical weapons.

Battle Cry: For the Emperor! For Krieg!

Colors/ Battle Standard: Standard Krieg battle colors.

Successor Chapters: Sons of Krieg, Graybacks (excommunicate traitoris), Siege Beasts.

Background/Further Information

Equipment/weapons:

Tactical Squads (Trench Boys): Standard bolters with additional armaments of bayonets, krak grenades, bolt pistol, and chain sword. Basic tactical marine squads often carry 8 bolters, a flamer, and a heavy bolter for day to day operations.

Devastator squads (Uberbringer Des Todes aka death bringer): larger in size than standard devastator squads, numbering twenty marines. Death squads carry missile launchers and lascannons, preferring to kill their enemies from afar. Often though, at least five marines carry either plasma cannons or heavy bolters for close range work. Besides their heavy weapons, Death Squads wear spiked hard covers on the tops of their heads, resembling their imperial guard brethren, with an armored gas mask over their faces. Unlike other chapters, but closely mirroring the Space Wolves, the most veteran of Krieg's Chosen are chosen for the Death Squads.

Variant: Bunker Busters: Death Squads armed with melta guns and rocket launchers, numbering five men, they are the most inexperienced of the Death Squads, charged with clearing out dangerous enemy emplacements to prove their worth. Their gas masks and helmets are white, to show they have yet to be proven true Death Squad material.

Assault Squads (Krieg Reapers): Assault squads can number as many as fifteen jump pack armed marines, and as few as five. Assault squads often carry chain axes, chain swords, or power axes. To differentiate themselves from other marines, Reapers wear helmets resembling skulls.

Terminator Squads (Behemoths): Behemoths wear the sacred armor of their chapter, acting as shock troops and vanguards for the Colonels. Make excessive use of assault cannons, heavy flamers, and cyclone missile launchers. The true elite of the Reapers and Death squads are selected to become Behemoths.

Dreadnoughts (True Chosen): Only the most veteran and heroic of Krieg's Chosen are entombed in the sacred sarcophagi that are the Dreadnoughts. Armed however they see fit, though the close combat weapons are rarely seen, Krieg's Chosen bombard their foes from afar. Oddly enough, Krieg's Chosen boast a high number of Dreadnoughts. It is rumored they recovered a dreadnought STC and have a hidden pact with the Mechanicus to produce them.

Support units

Vindicator squads (Thunder Horses): The thunder horses of Krieg's Chosen are heavily armored, and sport extra heavy bolters to mow down enemy infantry. Painted in their chapters colors, Thunder Horses work alongside Land Speeders to annihilate their foes and carry the charge through enemy positions.

Aspirants: Regular Krieg soldiers attempting to become marines, these soldiers are already veterans of countless battles with the Imperial Guard, but have yet to prove themselves enough to accept the chapter's gene seed. Armed with the standard weapons of the Death Korps, they are the true new meat.

Heavy Arms: Aspirants more senior than the rest, operate the Basilisks and the various mortars, divided into squads based on support, tank hunting, and bombardment. For this purpose, they use the Quad launcher, commonly referred to as a 'thudd gun.' Often enough, when under attack, artillerymen use grapeshot for devastating effects. Often enough, techmarines and their servitors are perfectly happy to be attached to the Heavy Arms in the field.

Titan Trios: Two Warhound Titans attached to a Reaver Titan in support of a select battalion. They are only deployed when in dire need of annihilating a foe, well, more than normal anyways.

Land Speeders (Flying Coffins): Land Speeder squads that support thunder horses in combat, often seen running reconnaissance and strafing missions.

Organization: Krieg's Chosen is organized into separate thousand man 'battalions'. Each battalion is commanded by the equivalent of a space marine captain, referred to as Colonels. These Colonels report to the impressively armed and guarded moon base referred to as Rebirth. In command of Rebirth, the High General and his council make decisions over who they aid and what battles they wage. Colonels have their own separate moon bases, or even crusade fleets they use as their main bases.

Facts

1. Every fallen Colonel and High General has been turned into a True Chosen, and lie slumbering in their main fortress of Rebirth.

2. Are often seen as cold pragmatists, have an intense hatred for the ultramarines because of their fervent desire to see Krieg's Chosen dissolved.

3. Have participated in most, if not all, of the 13 black crusades, running interference on war bands that splinter off from the main attack.

4. Currently, three battalions are engaged in fighting Tyranids of Hive Fleet Moloch in open space/on feral worlds.

5. The Inquisition seeks to end this successful chapter for their nigh heretical ways (practical tactics.)

6. All fallen Chosen are recovered, and interred on the graveyard world of Ivanis IV.

7. Once, Hans Strongarm tore off the hand of an ultramarine captain and repeatedly pimp slapped him with it after said captain was a dick to a Krieg aspirant. He never returned the hand.

8. Crusade Fleets of Krieg's Chosen only return to Rebirth once a year, to rearm and celebrate new initiates into the Chosen. One of the only times excessive drinking is allowed.

Organization

Krieg's Chosen is led by the High General, advised by the Honor Guard, he commands the Chosen. Colonels under him command 1,000 man Battalions, which are broken into 100 man companies commanded by Majors. The 13th battalion is currently the only battalion exceeding the 1,000 man mark, needing the extra men to hold back an advance of Tyranids invading Western Space.

Famous Battles

Battle of Rhodes: 1st battalion of Krieg's Chosen engaged elements of Chaos undivided on feral world Rhodes. Turned already rainy and muddy planet into a network of trenches and bunkers, former population was conscripted by Chaos to serve as foot soldiers. It lasted five years before victory was achieved when Colonel Black of the 1st battalion killed the aspiring champion of the chaos forces. 48% casualties.

Siege of the Ninth Monastery: Krieg 9th battalion fortress monastery came under attack from Word Bearers war band. Entire 9th battalion recalled to defend Monastery. Siege lasted three years, before Chaos forces retreated after a decisive route by auxiliary Titan Trios annihilated Chaos vanguards, 64% casualties.

Purging of Athos: While elements of Krieg 5th battalion were still on planet Exterminatus was ordered on Athos, destroying the 500+ men still on planet, effectively crippling the 5th battalion. The head of the Inquisitor that had ordered the Exterminatus was taken by Colonel Wilhelm Bauer in revenge, 54% casualties.

Skirmish amongst the Eye: Crusade fleet of the 3rd battalion engages forward vanguard of the 10th Black Crusade, taking heavy casualties before blunting the advance of Abbadon's latest failure. Then falling back to lick their wounds, the 3rd battalion unleashed timed charges into the path of the crusade, devastating the main force, 84% casualties taken.

Battle of Praxis: 7th battalion engaged Tau on Eastern fringe of space on uninhabited world Praxis. Tau stealth suits in jungle massacred Krieg Patrols. Eventually the forests were burned to the ground to eliminate Tau advantage. Ultimately planet was claimed by the Imperium and became a colony under Krieg's control. A total of 23% casualties were taken by Krieg forces.  
Awakening of Hive World 1224: Hive world came under attack from awakening Necrons. Death Korps sent to combat them, overwhelmed, they called upon Krieg's Chosen to aid them. 4th Battalion sent to help. Necron forces annihilated by combined Heavy Arms barrages and Titan Trio Black, heavy losses incurred, 67% casualties, all deaths.

Drop Zone on Athos: 2nd battalion of Krieg's Chosen landed dead center in Tau formation on Athos. Kroot auxiliaries engaged in close combat, pathfinders and fire warriors close by. Crisis battle suits and Hammerhead gunships joined fray. Deployment of 6th company 9th battalion, made entirely of Behemoths massacred Tau in crossfire with elements of 3rd company 2nd battalion. 73% casualties taken, 23% deaths.

Enemies (Most Hated Anyways)

Orks: Krieg's Chosen save a special hate for the green skins that wrecked the 8th battalion's excursion into finding another home world. The Chosen will not end a campaign until even the feral Orks are exterminated.

Chaos: Obviously, Krieg's Chosen hate all of Chaos equally. When they confront Chaos, all bayonets are fixed, and bombardments increase three fold. Iron Warriors in particular feel the wrath of the Chosen in combat, having inherited a hate of them from their Fist forebears and their gene seed.

Ultramarines: Krieg's Chosen truly hate the Ultramarines, who have tried long and hard to get the Chosen to conform to Codex standards. In one infamous meeting, Hans Strongarm nearly killed Marneus Calgar. He only stopped from beating the Captain to death when Logan Grimnar held him back, then was taken away to have his own serious wounds attended to.

Famous Marines

Sergeant Johan Krauss: Leading a Trench Boy squad for an excess of 200 years, Sgt. Krauss was finally mortally wounded fighting an Ork Warboss by himself. Dying, Sgt. Krauss was interred in a dreadnought and still serves to this day.

Reaper Sergeant Paul Baumer: Still currently in service, Baumer was part of a Reaper squad that took apart a Chaos Defiler. Luckily, Baumer and his comrades were not massacred, but suffered severely from the explosion of the Defiler via melta bombs. Paul Baumer is currently serving his 154th year of service, and commands his own Reaper squad now.

Aspirant Wolfgang Lebensraum: Only an aspirant, Wolfgang Lebensraum was almost totally destroyed in hand to hand combat with a Chaos Terminator, but somehow managed to get his bayonet into the traitor's throat, the aspirant was immediately given the chapter's gene seed and placed in a Trench Boy squad. He lost his right arm in the fight, and currently has a flamer attached to a new mechanical arm in place of it.

Colonel Sebastian Grey: former commander of the 10th battalion, Colonel Grey was accepted into the True Chosen after leading a successful campaign on Armageddon against the Orks. Having repelled a major Ork engagement he was severely wounded to the point prosthetics would not save him. He was immediately inducted into the Honor Guard of former generals and colonels slumbering on Atonement.

Major Gunther Hammersmith: Commander of the 1st company 1st battalion during the Battle of Rhodes. Surprisingly, he survived the battle to lead his men in a campaign against the Chaos forces on Ivanis II.

Behemoth Captain Erwin Ironheart: Commander 6th company 10th marines. He led Behemoth squads into battle against disciples of Nurgle on Space Hulk Gamma Bravo Sigma, destroyed hulk with minimal casualties after discovering caches of untainted Space Marine armor and weapons.

Forge: A True Chosen that rotates from battalion to battalion. Refuses to talk, will only fights Chaos. Often said to be searching for his true enemy, a fallen Dreadnought that was once his brother, Forge has yet to find him however. With an impressive body count, tallied upon his body with each tally denoting one hundred kills, Forge has been in service since he was a Scout Marine in the Imperial Fists reportedly. No one has been able to ascertain this however.

Librarian Charles Dushek: A long time serving marine, Dushek entered service 100 standard years after the Heresy. He has since served as a Librarian popping heads with the 10th Battalion.

Apothecary Heinrich Hanson: A gun toting apothecary that serves with more distinction on the front lines than any Death Bringer squad put together, the apothecary has seen service in hundreds of engagements, always bringing his dead boy's home. Was reported to have attached a chain sword to his groin plate and 'rape tyranid scum' with it during a violent skirmish with splinter fleets of Leviathan.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Soul Thieves

Shoulder Artwork: A bag of loot, with a few coins around its base.

Shoulder Caption: No caption available.

Color Scheme: A black lower body, deep grey chest and upper arms, maroon pauldrons, helmet, and gauntlets.

Founding: 4th founding

Primarch: Corvus Corax.

Chapter Master: Byron Silversmith.

Home World: Invictus. Recruits from Invictus and neighboring systems, have a tournament every year to accept aspirants. Ancient rule dictates that if you can steal the plunder bag from a Marine's hip, you are immediately to be indoctrinated into the Thieves, Non codex compliant.

Main Base: Fortress Monastery code named Tell Tale Heart.

Allies: Raven Guard, Iron Hands, Black Star Imperial Guard Regiments. Mourning Flails Chapter, and its auxiliaries.

Number of Marines: 1200, 400 marines also in active duty, not counted on roster for they are searching for Corvus Corax.

Specialty: Poison, looting, sabotage and subterfuge. Demolitions, though they are rarely called upon for such.

Colors/battle standard: White Raven clutching a bag of plunder and sword.

Gene Seed Flaw: have the need to loot and plunder dead bodies, including fallen marines for Gene seed. Which accounts for the spare 200 marines sent to find their missing Primarch every hundred years.

Background/further information

Equipment/weapons:

Fledglings: the scout squads, armed with sniper rifles and rocket launchers. For their initiation, are dropped on hostile moon of Ice, which is overpopulated by Orks. Are expected to survive a month behind lines, are immediately accepted into Flocks upon this event.

Flocks: Devastator squads, handle explosives, rocket launchers, mines, and plasma cannons. They have been seen on occasion to have devolved into five man hunter/killer teams armed with lascannons and rocket launchers.

Crows: The tactical squads of the Soul Thieves. Experienced warriors armed with stalker bolters, operate behind enemy lines killing targets of importance. Upon becoming a Crow, an Astartes right eye is bionically enhanced.

Hummingbirds: Gunships altered to act as stealthy attack ships, rarely seen or heard unless they want to be. You never hear the explosives, you're already dead.

Storm Birds: assault squads, rarely seen except at night, tasked with behind the lines explosive sabotage. Have the worst problem with looting.

Gore Crow: Terminator squads with assault cannons and heavy flamers. 1st company is entirely made of them, two squads are assigned to companies 2-10.

Searchers: A force of 200 marines sent into the Eye of Terror to search for Corvus Corax as part of a deal with their gene seed donators, the Raven Guard. Usually sent on a refurbished space hulk ship of some sort, to date, no Searcher has returned to their Chapter. Occasionally though, a vox transmission is received.

Facts

1. Founded to control Ork war bands roaming in the Invictus Sector. Using deceit and sabotage, the Soul Thieves have managed to cull the Orks to a single planet. They use said planet to train their neophytes into full-fledged marines. While they tell the neophytes they are only on planet for a month, a year passes. A planetary phenomenon causes time to pass slower on Ice.

2. Participated in the 3rd war for Armageddon.

3. Currently engaging Waugh! Bands splintering off from Ork infested planets.

4. Thieves have individual loot vaults, upon their deaths their loot is sold to appropriate funds for Chapter resources.

5. No dreadnoughts exist in the Soul Thieves, having no use for them.

6. Are amiable to the Ultramarines, provided they don't start giving them the Codex speech again.

7. Once, the whole chapter was on the brink of destruction following an assault from the Alpha Legion, but only just barely.

8. It is rumored that the Soul Thieves do indeed have a Contemptor Class Dreadnought squad hidden in their monastery, guarding an ancient secret.

9. Experienced 50% casualties after an encounter with a significantly larger Chaos War band. War band was destroyed, Thieves retired to repopulate, rumored to have used Vitae Womb to accomplish this task quickly.

10. Chapter doctrine dictates copious amounts of written poetry be read before any launch.

Organization

Standard organization, Chapter master and ten Company Captains, searchers are commanded by an Overlord. Searchers are commanded by either a Captain wishing to command, or an aspiring lieutenant.

Famous Battles

Battle of Praxis: Engaged Ork Waugh attacking Forge World Praxis. Half of the chapter deployed. Battle was commanded by 2nd company captain Edgar Allan. 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th companies deployed alongside 2nd company. 27% casualties, most wounded, 7% dead.

Space Hulk 2342: 1st company sent to cleanse Space Hulk nearing their sector of space. Chapter Master Byron Silversmith led the attack. 2342 was populated with Tyranid gene stealers and a small force of Orks that was rapidly growing. 2342 cleansed with holy fire and brought to nearest Forge World for disassembly and search for old tech. Gained munitions for Chapter and older tech, several suits of Corvus and Terminator armor brought to the chapter, 12% casualties.

The Bombing of Tyr: Assault oriented 5th company sent to pacify Chaos Cults on Tyr. It resulted in aerial campaign involving high number of grenade drops. Finally, Thunder Hawks had to be brought in to cleanse entire city section. Exposed Chaos Slaaneshi cult, which was promptly eradicated, 36% casualties.

Purging of Athos: The 10th company was sent to Athos to aid Space Marine elements there, recalled before infamous exterminatus order was called down, saving entire company. Where immediately sent to Death World of Nexus to engage Death Guard alongside 9th and 8th companies, 45% casualties on Athos, reinforced in route to Nexus.

Hellfire on Nexus: Death Guard war band engaged on Nexus. 8th-10th companies sent alongside Infernos Hell Dogs to cleanse planet. Cleansed planet after vicious 2 year conflict, 76% casualties. Returned for Refitting after campaign with several new treasures. Hell Dogs became allies after this conflict (not recorded.)

Jungle Campaign of Crisis: 7th company deployed for jungle campaign on Crisis. There they fought Kroot auxiliary forces and Tau forces in the thick jungles. Pathfinders were horrific, but eventually countered. Left planet after being called away to save Hive World of Carthage, returned afterwards to establish Crisis as a supplier of recruits.

Sabotage of Carthage: Chaos Titan Legion sent to take Carthage from Imperium forces. 7th company sent to sabotage Titan Legion, accomplished mission in the period of three months. 4 War Hound titans destroyed, 6 Reaver titans, and 1 Imperator destroyed. Adeptus Mechanicus forces arrived to mop up what was left.

Enemies

Night Lords: Intense rivalry/hatred for Chaos counterparts. They have been engaging each other in secret wars throughout galaxy with no one the wiser for many years.

Tau: Tau sensor tech provides them with an edge over the Thieves. Seeing this as a challenge, the Soul Thieves never miss an opportunity to fight the Tau.

Famous Marines

Byron Silversmith: Current Chapter Master, lead 3rd company before becoming so. Has expanded Soul Thieves sphere of influence and gained the chapter great prestige since gaining command one hundred years ago. Carries the helmet of a Night Lord Champion to remind him of his first kill, has been seen fighting Nobz with only a combat knife.

Sergeant Silverstein: A bearded commander of a Crow squad, Silverstein has been in service going on three hundred years. Wields a power axe, has been known to steal shiny bits from other chapters he has served with. Once killed a Tau Ethereal and Crisis bodyguard suits using melta bombs and creativity.

Timothy Wolfe: Commander of a sniper squad, has been in command for fifty years. Fought on Nexus with the 8th company, was spotted killing Nurgle Champion with multiple lascannon headshots. He is missing left side of face after being grazed with plasma weaponry.

Kane Walker: Battle Brother in the 10th company, has only served twenty years. In that time he has single handedly destroyed over thirty Chaos war engines, including a Chaos Warhound. Has a passion for his missile launcher and melta bombs, calling the launcher 'Stella' and his bombs 'little babies.'


	3. Chapter 3

Note: From now on, chapters will be made from the Rites of Battle tables provided on 1d4chan. But, for now, here's a little narration on a system of planets devised in Physics class!

Tantos

Orks, orks were the bane of our existence on Tantos III. A Waaagh! had landed here centuries ago, and the feral orks still roamed the forests to this day. Our planet hadn't been much for guard units before, nothing noteworthy anyways, that changed. We had been aided by the Space Wolves in this campaign, with some minor assistance from the Abyssal Jaws. The Space Wolves trained and aided us on land. The Abyssal Jaws worked with our Marines and Navy on any water surface.

We now ship three different forms of Imperial Guard Regiments. The Tantos Jacks, our main outsourced typical regiment. They're heavily trained in marksmanship, close combat, tracking, and mortars. Though they are heavily focused on tactics used in conjunction with armored elements. Several of our Jacks regiments have been deployed to fight Orks, Tyranids, and even Eldar. They have performed admirably, though not without losses, in every campaign. To date, only one regiment, the 3rd, has been completely destroyed and its banner sundered. That was on a campaign against Tyranids, were the regiment was destroyed in a long campaign against a splinter fleet.

To help the navy, both space and water, a special branch was created by the naval department. Tantos hosts a regiment referred to as a corps. They specialize in sea to land warfare, boarding, and aggressiveness. Officially, their name is the UTMC, united Tantos marine corps, unofficially, they're referred to as The Tantos Howling Wolves. Their original snipers developed their own course, where candidates from all branches are sent, including Astartes Scouts and even full fledged Astartes. The Howling Wolves have taken part in boarding actions against Eldar, Dark Eldar, Orks, and even has created specialized armor for boarding of Tyranid hives and space hulks.

The navy itself is a force to be reckoned with, particularly because of the quality of equipment they produce. Ships from their shipyards are seen in service with those that can afford them, or with their own fleets. Led by a 'progressive' of the machine cult, the ships they produce are built off of newer, conventional designs. So far, Tantos' fleets have been relegated to service over Cadia, and fighting Ork Waaaghs! still in space. So far, several battle barges and one capital ship have been relegated to home guard duty and are in severe need of repairs. Many are little more than burned out hulks with one gun turret active while waiting for repairs.

Currently, The Tantos Wolves are locked in combat on the surface of Cadia, the 7th, 5th, and 1st regiments of the 1st Marine Division are deployed on the surface. The 8th, 9th, 11th, and 44th, are currently in orbit waiting for the eventual arrival of Chaos reinforcements. The 1st and 7th have taken moderate casualties, the 5th in the middle of the fighting have taken slightly more. the Third Battalion, Fifth marines, particularly K company, have been in battle with no relief since they landed. K/3/5 is one of the more distinguished units in the 5th marines. They are led by Captain Haldane and Commissar Jones.

For thanks in their training, a tithe of worthy youth gathered from a set of games called the Iron Trials. Those found worthy have two options, either enlist in a local force as an NCO, or be sent to the Space Wolves as recruits. Occasionally, one brave lad is selected to have a chance at becoming an Abyssal Jaw. Every boy that makes it as a space marine has his name engraved upon the wall of Astartes, alongside all battle brothers that fell at Tantos. Their names are in red, when they die, they are inked over into bronze.

Currently, Tantos III has colonized the surrounding planets of the Tantos system, and made them their own. Tantos II is a forgeworld, producing equipment and ammo for their regiments, Tantos itself is a capital world, governing the system, Tantos IV has currently petitioned to start a Space Marine Chapter, and has gained the backing of the Abyssal Jaws and the Space Wolves, eager for another allied chapters. The High Lords of Terra have granted them the right, and the Mechanicus are currently transporting gene seed under the guard of Jaws veteran marines to Tantos IV.

Tantos V fell to the Ork invasion, and it is said you can see the green of their bodies from orbit. Occasionally, fresh regiments make planetfall and fight the Orks to gain battle experience. A foothold has been gained on the planet, and the 31st Tantos Jacks currently holds it from Ork incursion. Tantos VI fell to the Ork incursion as well, and is little more than a burnt out cinder. The last planet of the system, Tantos VII, is currently under assault from a Tyranid splinter fleet. So far, the 41st, 56th, 89th, and 101st Tantos Jacks are currently deployed on the planet to combat the Tyranids alongside the 13th, 26th, 103rd, and 173rd Howling Wolves. Currently, a small detachment of Legio Titanica has been dispatched to make planetfall, though what legio they are part of is still unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: More background fluff on a guardsmen job. Doesn't exist in gameplay, but thought it would be fun to write about.

Dirty Work: Information on Combat Engineers in the Guard

A position not envied by the guardsman sound of mind is combat engineer. While most guardsmen are only good for being meat shields, combat engineers are responsible for the building and maintaining of bridges, bunkers, planting of minefields, and creation of trench networks. These men fight like their brothers that are pure infantry, but are slightly less expendable. The only downside to the position is when the time comes to clear minefields.

Combat engineers deploy as battalions in support of regiments. Sometimes, several battalions are deployed to a combat zone, as was seen during all three wars on the surface of Armageddon. Generally, combat engineers are issued improved lasguns, have more heavy weapons, and are trained in using shovels in combat. A skill they need more than you think in an engineering battalion.

Many combat engineer battalions are famed throughout the Imperium. The 1st, 44th, 13th, and 11th more than others. The 1st Combat Engineer Battalion, nicknamed "the super breed", can trace its roots to the days of the Imperial Army, and has been active ever since. The 44th is often deployed alongside the Death Korps of Krieg, and are famed for their trenchworks and excellent minefield deployments. The 13th works more by hand than any other battalion, resulting in a larger amount of Ogryn needed for brute labor, the result of being deployed with Catachans to long. The 11th is currently stationed on Armageddon, having fought in the last three wars on planetside and only escaping annihilation from the genocide of the first by leaving the fight barely in time to help build more fortifications on Fenris.

The 1st battalion is currently on Baal, reinforcing and fortifying its moon's and planetside with defensive works and gun emplacements in preparation of the arriving Tyranid fleet. Alongside them is the 3rd, 5th, and 7th battalions in order to fully fortify the planet. Their flak guns are being mass produced and shipped out from forge worlds to Baal as fast as possible, ammunition being stockpiled, fields of fire cleared out, and autogun teams training nonstop.

The 44th is currently working with the Korps of Krieg in a campaign against Necrons, hoping to crush the soulless machines through their superior use of minefields and underground detection devices. The 44th advances the lines of trenches everyday, always accompanied by an escort of Kriegers.

Combat engineers of the 11th are on Cadia currently alongside forces of the 8th, 9th, and 501st battalions. Catachans have been deployed alongside the 11th to safeguard their 'personal engineers'. The forces of Chaos have a hard time circumventing minefields other than sending droves of cultists across, and even then it takes far too long for any element of surprise to be achieved for the heretics.


End file.
